Награды за поимку
Награда за поимку — это опубликованная правительством награда за преступника, которую получает тот, кто сможет захватить или убить его. Обзор Как становятся разыскиваемыми Обычно награда выдается правительственным чиновником или Морским Дозором. Выдавая награду, правительство привлекает людей к поимке преступников, чтобы быстрее привлечь вторых к ответственности. Охотники за головами делают карьеру, пытаясь найти и захватить этих разыскиваемых людей. Надпись на листовках «Живым или Мертвым» означает, что награда будет получена тогда, когда угроза в лице разыскиваемого, будет устранена но, по словам агентов Барок Воркс, полную стоимость можно получить только за пойманного живьём преступника, если же преступник мёртв, 30% награды могут быть не выплачены в связи с невозможностью проведения публичной казни. Величина награды определяется в соответствии с уровнем угрозы, которую рассматриваемый преступник представляет для Мирового Правительства: чем больше угроза миру, тем больше награда. У пиратов высокая награда обычно рассматривается как признак силы. Награда означает, что Мировое Правительство, а также Морской Дозор, признают угрозу в человеке, за которого она назначена. Луффи был воодушевлён, когда получил свою первую награду, а Санджи разочарован, потому что на своей розыскной листовке он был не похож на себя (изображение на его листовке было плохим рисунком, а не фото). Куро и Нами возмущались из-за награды, так как она привлекает нежелательное внимание. Награда свыше 100 000 000 указывает, что лицо, которому она была присвоена, совершило противоправные действия катастрофического уровня. Получение большой награды в короткие сроки влечет за собой дурную славу и мировую известность. После приобретения награды 80 000 000 за раз Мировое Правительство предложило Боа Хэнкок пост Шичибукай. Чёрная Борода полагал, что он сможет стать членом Шичибукай, если победит Монки Д. Луффи, чья награда подскочила с 30 000 000 до 100 000 000 после разгрома Барок Воркс и их лидера Крокодайла. Спустя время, Чёрная Борода отказался от этой цели, решив переключиться на Портгаса Д. Эйса. Выдача награды Награда отражает как угрозу, так и силу преступника. За попытки раскрыть преступления самого Мирового Правительства тоже можно получить значительную награду, даже если преступник не силён. Выступления против Мирового Правительства, не важно, по каким причинам, считаются серьёзным преступлением. Награды выдаются соответствующие. Награда может стать выше по таким причинам как: * Угроза наблюдаемых боевых способностей преступника. * Более опытные и сильные охотники за наградами предлагают захватить одного преступника или целую группу (например, Семья Аччино - неканонические персонажи, попытавшие захватить всю команду Соломенной Шляпы); * Дальнейшие противоправные действия после получения уже существующей награды (например, Луффи, чья награда возрастала несколько раз); * Поощрение и провоцирование преступных действий другими, так же, как и разрушительные действия самим человеком (например, Белоус, разрушивший разведывательные корабли Дозора, следовавшие за его флотом или Драгон, стоящий во главе организации по свержению Мирового Правительства). Так как Дозорные не всегда оперируют полной информацией о преступнике, награда может и не отражать реальную силу и угрозу человека. Тони Тони Чоппера по ошибке приняли за домашнюю зверушку Мугивар и присвоили всего лишь 50. Это произошло из-за того, что олень сменил облик и победил Кумадори из CP9 в монстроформе, чем запутал дозорных. Без сомнения, награда Луффи могла бы быть еще выше, если бы Правительство не умолчало о факте поражения Гекко Мории от рук Мугивар. Арлонг являлся опасным пиратом, пришедшим с Гранд Лайн, однако его награда оставалась неоправданно низкой относительно его угрозы, так как он подкупил дозорного Нэзуми, чтобы тот покрывал его. В некоторых случаях из-за неверной или не переданной информации награда за преступника может быть выше или ниже той, которую он заслуживает. Награду всё ещё рассматривают как способ определить средний уровень угрозы преступника, хоть это и не всегда так. Также сравнивая награду со средними значениями наград местонахождений, можно определить приблизительное местонахождение преступника; например, средняя награда в Ист Блю 3 000 000, следовательно, преступники с наградой в 10 000 000 будут находиться в этом море. Ист Блю считается самым слабым морем за пределами Гранд Лайн. Моря Вест, Норт и Саут имеют больше среднее значение награды и больше известных пиратов, родом из этих морей. Однако, четыре «кардинала» (направление) морей бледнеют в сравнении с Гранд Лайн (до Мариджоа), где считаемая высокой награда около 100 000 000 считается ничем в Новом Мире (или второй половине Гранд Лайн). Беллами упоминал о том, что некоторые пираты стараются подделать листовки с наградами для того, чтобы выглядеть более устрашающим, но эта схема, как правило, проваливается в короткие сроки. Он предположил, что Луффи один из таких, чей тупой портрет не совпадает с его наградой в 100 000 000, но на своем горьком опыте узнала, что Луффи ей соответствовал. Насколько велика самая большая награда было неизвестно, до того времени, пока её не показали перед смертью Портгаса Д. Эйса, чья награда составляла 550 000 000. Он был одним из самых печально известных пиратов Нового Мира, командующим 2-й дивизии Пиратов Белоуса, и прежде всего сыном печально известного Короля Пиратов, Гол Д. Роджера. Так как пират с наградой в 300 000 000 все еще считается новичком, и трудно её поднять выше , достаточно достигнуть 400 000 000, чтобы пират считался элитным. В то время как Шичибукаи тоже значимые пираты, некоторые из них имели не очень высокую награду. Однако, нужно отметить, что это их последняя награда, которая не отображает той угрозы, если бы они не имели статус Шичибукая. После того, как Дзимбей ушёл из Шичибукаев, его награда подскочила до более чем 400 000 000. На сленге, принятом у пиратов, любой, кто получил награду свыше 100 000 000 считается настолько сильным, что его называют . состоит из одиннадцати Сверхновых, появившихся во время Золотой Эры Пиратов. Эти пираты появились на Сабаоди одновременно, каждый имел награду больше 100 000 000, навел шумиху на первой половине Гранд Лайн и заслужил печальную известность. Все они стремились в Новый Мир. Отречение от награды thumb|210px|Перечёркнутая листовка пойманного преступника. Назначенная награда может быть отменена только в том случае, если преступник схвачен, убит или же умирает свой смертью. Смена образа жизни не влияет на награду. Листовки обычно перечёркиваются, чтобы указать, что о поимке преступника позаботились. Понятие, что смерть снимает награду, было единственной причиной плана Куро избежать пиратской жизни. Награды могут существовать более ста лет, если преступник не мертв, примером чего являются пираты-гиганты Дорри и Броги, которые живут несколько веков. Награда за Брука была назначена в промежутке 40-50 лет назад, и всё ещё активна, после того, как Дозорные обнаружили, что он тот же человек, что и на фотографии. Кроме смерти или захвата, награда может быть отменена, если преступник оказал содействие или Морскому Дозору или Мировому Правительству. Как в случае с Шичибукаями, которые считаются союзниками Мирового Правительства; также это распространяется на любого преступника, служащего подчиненным Шичибукая, такой как Цезарь Клаун. С этим им позволяют продолжить быть преступниками на условной основе. Награда может быть отменена судом, действующим по нормам общего права, как было во время мини-серии Джанго. Случай с Джанго также способствует мольбе Фуллбоди Дозору. Позже это позволило ему поступить на службу в Морской Дозор под командованием Хины. Преступники, которые заканчивают как рабы, держа свою награду за их головы; однако, пока раб остается рабом, Морской Дозор не делает ничего, чтобы арестовать их. Из-за этого они игнорируют рабство на Архипелаге Сабаоди, поскольку многие преступники заканчивают рабами именно там; некоторые из них даже перекупаются Мировой Знатью. Как только раб освобожден или уволен их владельцем, они немедленно начинают новую и честную жизнь. Фальшивые награды Поскольку награда - обычные цифры, напечатанные на листе бумаги с картиной преступника, она может быть запросто подделана. Согласно Беллами, в прошлом некоторые пираты сделали поддельные листовки, чтобы выглядеть более устрашающими, но эта схема, как правило, проваливается в короткие сроки. Идентификация Преступник, как правило, известен своей . Эти листовки распространяются по всему миру в газетах и учреждениях. Дозорные также держат копии каждого преступника при себе и на борту их судов для быстрой идентификации. Охотники за головами также пользуются ими. Картинка постера Самая важная часть листовки — портрет человека. Это позволяет быстро опознать его и сообщить всем в мире о его степени опасности. Картина обычно является фотографией; если подходящей фотографии нет, её заменяют портретом художника, как в случае с Санджи. Некоторым (включая Санджи), достойная фотография так же важна как сама награда. Новая картинка может быть выпущена, чтобы показать изменение во внешности (как у Робин). 680px|Примеры розыскных листовок. Одна из самых таинственных вещей в листовках — способность Дозорных получать фотографии почти каждого преступника с наградой. Все фотографии делаются Капитаном Морского Департамента Фотографии, «Пламенным Аттатяном», которые получил такое прозвище, крича "Огонь!" делая снимок. Мистер 13 и Мисс Фрайдей были наняты Дозором, чтобы опознать оставшихся агентов Барок Воркс — Номера 1, 2, 3, 4 и 5-ые пары — и благодаря этому, в обмен им предложили стирание их собственной награды и разрешение им присоединиться к Морскому Дозору на работу, как Аттатян. Прозвища Дозорные часто дают преступникам, особенно пиратам, прозвища на их листовках, которые описывают их внешность («Соломенная Шляпа», «Киборг Фрэнки»), умения («Черная Нога Санджи», «Король Снайперов Согекинг» (Согекинг также прозвище из-за его внешности во время Арки Эниес Лобби)) или что они делают («Кошка-воровка Нами», «Напевающий Брук»). Иногда, это просто наиболее распространенное прозвище, которое имеет человек (Луффи назвали «Соломенной Шляпой», прежде чем его первая листовка была выпущена). Список наград В аниме многие награды персонажей, которых не были показаны листовки, но были озвучены, указаны в инфобоксах (например, когда Сякуяку называет девятерых Супер Новичков, не считая двоих Мугивар), также иногда указываются при показе листовки, награда на которой может быть не всегда точной или полностью показанной (как с Пиратами Красной Стрелы). Иногда награда называется примерной. Если это Шичибукаи, то награда является той, которая была до присвоения статуса; или если это Супер Новичок, чья награда будет составлять более 100 000 000. Многие заключённые Импел Дауна не имеют определённой награды за голову, поэтому они распределены по этажам в зависимости от размера их награды. С 3 по 5 уровни заключенные имеют награду от 50 000 000 до 100 000 000, с какими наградами находятся преступники на остальных уровнях — неизвестно. Хотя и неизвестно, какая минимальная награда на первом уровне, Багги говорил, что все преступники, которые были с ним на 2-м уровне, имеют награду больше его собственной ( 15 000 000). Странно, но Мр. 2 заключили на 3-м уровне, имея награду в 32 000 000. Причиной этого может являться то, что преступников заключают в зависимости от того, какое усилие было предпринято для его поиски. Награды Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы thumb|center|579px|Награды Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы после таймскипа. Суммарная награда: 800,000,050 Бывшая награда шичибукаев Поскольку их награды заморожены, награды Шичибукаев не отражают дальнейшей преступной деятельности. Указанная награда является той, которую имел каждый Шичибукай перед тем, как им предоставили статус Шичибукая. Награда дана в порядке размера. Бывшие Шичибукаи Эти награды принадлежат Шичибукаям, которые покинули свой пост. Соответственно, их награды были возвращены. Неизвестно, повлиял выход из состава группы на увеличение их наград. Награды Ист Блю Примечание: Средняя награда Ист Блю составляет ' 3 000 000', что делает его самым слабым морем в мире One Piece. Сумма 10 000 000 и выше считается впечатляющей в пределах Ист Блю. Награды Вест Блю Награды Саут Блю Награды Норт Блю Награды Гранд Лайна Рай Новый Мир Неканонические награды Награды Звездная система В арке Дресс Розы, Донкихот Дофламинго используя свои способности заставляет охотится за награду на жителях находящихся на Дресс Розе, поставив награду на каждой из голов двенадцати определенных врагов для других, чтобы выследить и захватить. Unlike normal World Government bounties, Doflamingo's version placed a number of stars on each head, with a single star equating to 100,000,000. The bounties total up to 2,600,000,000. His bounty system takes into account the potential danger of the targets to his person, but prioritizes the ones who angered him the most. As such many of the bounties are either far above or below what they are actually worth by the World Government standards. Награды следующие: * 1-звезда ( 100,000,000) за каждого следующего: Ребекка, Нико Робин, Кинемон, Виола и Фрэнки. * 2-звезды ( 200,000,000) за каждого следующего: Кирос и ророноа Зоро. * 3-звезды ( 300,000,000) за каждого следующего: Сабо, Монки Д. Луффи, Трафальгар Ло и Рику Долдо III. * 5-звезд ( 500,000,000) за Усоппа. Различие Аниме и Манги Листовка имеет маленькую надпись в левом нижнем углу. В то время как в манге не понятно, о чём там говорится, в аниме написан: «''KONO SAKUHIN HA FICTION DETHUNODE JITSUZAISURU JINBUTSU DANTAISONOTA NO SOSHIKI TO DOITSU NO MEISHOU GA GEKICHU NI TOUJYOU SHITATOSHITEMO JITSUZAI NA MONOTOHA ISSAI MUKANKEIDETH''», что в переводе примерно означает «Поскольку эта работа — беллетристика, существующие знаки, ассоциации и другие организации с аналогичными именами, которые появлялись во время показа без исключения, не связанны» Прочее *Ода подтвердил, что если бы Энель являлся разыскиваемым преступником, его награда могла бы составлять 500 000 000. *Реконрдные награды: **Теперь неактивная награда Портгаса Д. Эйса в размере 550 000 000 — самая высокая известная награда, награда Цинцзяо в размере 500 000 000 - самая высокая известная активная награда. **Самая низкая известная награда у Чоппера, которая составляет всего 50 . Раньше эту позицию занимала Альвида с наградой 5 000 000. **Робин держится как самый молодой человек с наградой, получивший её в 8 лет. Чоппер является вторым — в пятнадцать лет. **Награда Луффи в 30 000 000 побила рекорд наград в Ист Блю, а также является наибольшей новополученной в Ист Блю. **Луффи держит самое высокое значение известного увеличения награды (являющееся больше чем в 13.33 раз от начального значения; 30 000 000 до 400 000 000). **Луффи также имеет наибольшее количество раз получения награды, получив три награды до таймскипа и четвертую после. **Самая длительная награда назначена за великанов Дорри и Броги за каждого — более чем сто лет назад. **Самая 'низкая'' известная награда Шичибукая у Багги - 15 000 000 (исключая Чёрную Бороду, поскольку у него не было награды). **Самая высокая известная общая награда пиратской команды у Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы, 800 000 050. **Общая известная сумма бывших наград Шичибукаев составляет 1 171 000 000. Включая прежних участников — 1 1972 000 000. **Общая сумма наград Одиннадцати Сверхновых до таймскипа составляла 2 152 000 000, что является самой высокой общей наградой из любых известных группировок. В настоящее время известная общая награда составляет 2 800 000 000 — самая высокая общая награда каких либо группировок на данный момент. **Самая большая (не пиратская) организация была Барок Воркс, награда которых, когда группа была активна, составляла 160 000 000. У группы награды были только у Робин и Крокодайла. Все другие агенты получили свою награду после падения Барок Воркс. Было заявлено, что у Крокодайла была бы намного больше награда, если бы Мировое Правительство знало о его союзе с Барок Воркс до его поражения и ареста. **У Джевелри Бонни в настоящее время награда является самой большой активной наградой среди персонажей женского пола — 140 000 000. **У Фишера Тайгера была самая высокая известная стартовая награда — 230 000 000. ** У Бэрнди Ворлда самая высокая награда неканона — 500 000 000. *Известная награда непоказанных или неназванных персонажей: **Преступник с наградой 42 000 000, который, как говорилось, был пойман Мистером 3. **Преступник с наградой 50 000 000 был побежден Смокером. **Пиратский капитан с наградой 55 000 000, который неудачно пробовал присоединиться к Фальшивым Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы. *В реальном мире некоторым за некоторых пиратов также назначали награды за их головы. Однако награда реального мира была менее крупной, чем в мире One Peice, но на то время это считалось малыми деньгами. Заметка: в те дни £6 считалось большими деньгами. *В первом Датабуке награда Куро была указана в размере 16 000 000. Но в заставках фильмов всегда показывали 14 000 000. * In the first databook, Kuro's bounty is stated to be 16,000,000. 16,000,000.}} Whenever it is in the movie intros it is incorrectly shown as 14,000,000. 14,000,000.}} *Интересно, что у Вандер Декена IX есть отличная от остальных листовка, на которой вместо надписи «РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ» написано «ОПАСНОСТЬ». Это может быть потому, что, кажется, листовка не правительственная; да и внешне она не похожа. *Как ни странно, листовка Трафальгара Ло показывает Бeпo, находящегося на заднем плане, в том же самом положении и позиции как Усопп на плакате Луффи. Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Bounties de:Kopfgeld fr:Primes Категория:Списки Категория:Пиратство